Anna Go to Hamburg
by PhoenixSpore
Summary: NOT ATU. Set during 1960 when the Beatles John, Paul, George, Stu and Pete are in Hamburg. Cynthia and her friend decide to visit and things soon become interesting. Title is a cheesy pun of the song Anna Go to Him. George and Anna begin an innocent relationship that becomes deep but John has other plans. I don't own these characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Cyn you look fine!" I sighed as my friend looked into her compact worriedly. "John will love you no matter how you look."

"Oh I don't know about that Anna..." she replied looking over the rim of the mirror. We both knew that John could be quite flirty, especially with blondes. I knew she was worried about a girl named Astrid who kept popping up in letters from John.

"You know he loves you and only you," I said while I tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Suddenly the train came to a stop and we heard the compartment doors sliding open. We grabbed our suitcases and filed out of the train with the other passengers.

We walked onto the platform and saw that we were surrounded by hundreds of bustling people. Neither of us could read German so we had no idea where to go.

"John!" Cynthia squealed and ran off ahead. I called after her but she was too far gone. I started to walk slowly in the direction she went.

"Ah! No!" I shouted as the contents of my suitcase spilled onto the platform as someone pushed into me but didnt stop to apologize. I turned a deep shade of red as I saw a male hand start collecting my stray clothing.

"Thank you," I said as I looked up into the strangers face. It was George. I had only met him once when I came with Cyn to one of the band's practices.

"Anytime," he cracked a funny smile and handed me the last article of clothing. I blushed and stuffed it into my bag. "C'mere, you look lost," George said as we headed off the find the others.

We approached a crowd of boys in leather jackets which I knew must be the group. I saw Cynthia standing next to John and walked over to her.

"Cyn! You left me! Don't do that, I was lucky George found me," I said and looked over at George who hadn't taken his eyes off me. I turned back to my best friend who was staring at the ground. I could see she had a grin on her face.

"Hey! Anna, how are ya?" John clapped me on the back like I was one of the guys. I lurched forward at the force.

"Ey, easy with her!" George warned John who then shrugged and went back to Cynthia. Stuart and Pete merely nodded at me to acknowledge my presence. They were very quiet boys.

"Come on, let's go to Astrid's," John suggested, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. She looked over her shoulder at me with a worried glance. I smiled at her reassuringly. John loved HER after all.

We all walked along the platform. John and Cynthia were holding hands and giggling. I sighed. They were so in love it was easy to see. I've had boyfriends before, but nothing serious. Nothing like these two.

We all filed into a pretty white house on the outskirts of bustling Hamburg. One would never expect we were still in Hamburg, this area was beautiful.

"Hello!" a girl around my age lept down the stairs. She greeted us with a funny German accent. Cyn looked at me and we both knew that this was Astrid.

"Everyone, this is Astrid, she keeps us fed," John smiled at the girl. She was quite cute, petite with short hair.

Stu slid out from behind our group and wrapped his arms around Astrid. She turned to kiss him. I watched Cynthia from behind as she exhaled a breath of relief. She had nothing to worry about.

I felt someone bump into my arm and I looked up to see it was George. I blushed as he raised an eyebrow at me. I had never noticed it before but his eyes were beautiful. They held such a mysterious brown color, surrounded by perfectly placed lashes. Not many people were allowed the look into these eyes, I was a lucky one.

I heard a snicker from behind which broke my concentration. I turned to see Paul smirking at George and myself. Silently, I mouthed the words "shut up" and he rolled his eyes.

"We have a gig soon you know," a voice droned out from our group. It was Pete, always the one to ruin our fun.

"Off we go!" John shouted in a cheery voice after kissing his girlfriend. All five boys in leather jackets bounded out the door.

"A lively bunch, no?" Astrid asked in a sweet voice. Cyn and I nodded in response and looked at our suitcases. "Come," she added and led us upstairs.

We followed her to what we assumed was her room. When we opened the door we were in shock. All the walls were painted black, including the ceiling. From it, dead branches hung down and dangled peacefully. Despite the dark look, the room gave off a serene feeling. Another interesting quality about the room was the photographs hanging on the walls.

"Im a photographer," Astrid added in as she noticed what we were looking at.

"Very nice," Cyn commented and pointed towards a photo of a tree bending over forward, it's branches hanging over a young girl which looked to be Astrid. The German girl nodded in appreciation as she gathered our bags and took them to another room. In her absence I caught Cynthia's eyes.

"This is alright," I said to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing John had no feelings for anyone else.

"Care to bathe?" Astrid asked us as she entered the room again.

"Yes, if that's alright," Cynthia asked politely as she looked from the German girl to me.

"Fine with me," I smiled at my friend, knowing exactly what she was planning for her night with John. I smiled and turned away as Astrid led her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I heard water running and foot steps coming near. I looked up to see it was Astrid.

"Earlier, were you laughing at my funny accent?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, no no no!" her question caught me off guard and I began to babble. "I was just thinking about how John and Cyn are probably going to..."

She suddenly understood what I was trying to say and smiled. We both laughed.

"So are you and Stuart, well, dating?" I asked her. She blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"Have you got anyone?" I looked up at her and met her eyes. Her question caught me off guard.

"Oh, no," I answered, slightly ashamed. Thoughts of George drifted in the back of my mind. Why was I thinking about him like this?

"It's okay, you will find someone," Astrid added in a cheery voice. "Oh, you and Cynthia will be staying in that room there." She pointed out the door to a room across from where we were standing. I thanked her before walking to my temporary quarters.

I picked up my suitcase and put it at the end of the bed on the left. The light pink walls complimented the cream colors bed sheets. Everything looked very beautiful and delicate, the opposite of typical Hamburg.

I carefully lay down on the plush bed. Before I'm too aware, I'm thinking about George. He was so polite to help pick up my clothes. It seemed that the whole time we stood in Astrids house, he didn't take his eyes off me. His beautiful, brown eyes.

I rolled over in defeat and punched the pillow. I sound pathetic and in love. I sighed and closed my eyes. All I could see was a pair of mysterious brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna look!" Cynthia tore me away from my day dreaming as she walked into the room. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at her.

"Wow," I gasped. She looked beautiful.

"Astrid let me borrow this blouse, isn't it lovely?" she pointed at her white cotton blouse. She was making sure she looked special for John tonight, after not seeing him in a while.

"Yea, it's great."

"I'm sure she'd let you borrow some clothes for tonight!"

"Oh no, it's fine. I have my own clothes," I answered as I considered the offer.

"If you insist, but we have to get going. They are playing at a place called the Indra Club. Astrid said it can be pretty rough there, so we should go early."

"Alright, I'm ready," I replied as I took a quick glance in the mirror. There was no reason I needed to look good anyways. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly until it was smooth.

The walk to the Indra Club was a good distance. Night began to fall as we made our way through the streets of Hamburg. Astrid looked stunning and slightly edgy in her tight blue jeans and leather jacket while Cynthia looked beautiful with her cotton blouse. I was dressed casually in a blue cotton dress.

Soon enough, we saw the bright lights ahead. The word "Indra" was flashing in red lights. It was a typical bar scene. Some drunken sailors stumbled about. Several prostitutes were hanging around by the door. I began to wonder if any of our friends ever bothered with them and shuddered at the thought. I was definitely not looking forward to walking back home, seeing how Cyn an Astrid would stay out with John and Stu, I would be alone.

Cyn and I filed in after Astrid. We looked quite out of place, being somewhat dressed up.

"Hey there, miss," a drunken man slurred his words as he stumbled towards me. Astrid said something in German to him and he ran off. I looked at her thankfully.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

"Oh, I'd rather not translate it," she smiled sweetly and I shrugged the event off.

She led us to a small table near the front of the bar. It was very close to the stage and we were sure to have a good view of the band.

"Would you like a drink?" Astrid asked. Her voice was drowned out by clapping and cheering. We all turned towards the stage as five boys in grey jackets ran out. They all looked terrific and very professional. I would soon see otherwise when they began performing.

All five boys were wearing matching black trousers, slimly fit to their legs. I noticed that John had unbuttoned the top button on his black shirt, this perhaps made him look like the leader of the group. Their hair was perfectly quiffed, one thing that hadn't changed in Hamburg.

John and Paul began talking to the crowd, their usual joking conversation. Pete and Stu were talking amongst themselves in the back, completely ignorant of the crowd. George was bent over his guitar tuning the top strings. He was deeply concentrated in his work which made him look like the only serious performer. My eyes traced his long and lanky figure perfectly. Suddenly his eyes met mine. I blushed a deep red as he noticed me staring at him. He smiled shyly and winked at me. I blushed even more and turned back to Cynthia and Astrid. They were both staring in admiration at the band.

I silently contemplated George's actions. He surely had seen me staring at him but he wasn't alarmed. Then he winked. I was sure that he didn't do that often to the audience. I knew I had to talk to him after the performance.

I looked back to the stage as John took big gulps from a beer bottle that was on the floor near the microphone. Paul quickly counted off "1,2,3,4!" and the band began to play. They played quite a few well known rock songs that were popular in England. The music from Hamburg especially was much more intense. It fit the people well. The songs they played were not important to me, I was intent on watching.

George controlled his guitar as if it was an extension of his body. His long and skinny fingers curved perfectly over the neck of it. I was in awe at how fast he could maneuver the instrument. It sounded amazing. Every riff, no matter how difficult, would sound clean with exact timing. It was easy to see that he was the best in the band.

The song finished quickly as more drinks and food were put on stage. John introduced the band between gulps of beer.

"On drums we got Pete Best!" From the crowd came faint applause.

"And on bass, Stu Sutcliffe!" Astrid clapped loudly and was heard above the rest.

"Lead guitar, George Harrison!" George took a bow while the crowd cheered for him. I cheered with them.

"Rythm guitar, me, John Lennon and Paul McCartney!" John playfully punched his friend in the shoulder. They began a mock fight as the audience clapped. The crowd laughed along with them. When they noticed they had everyone's attention, Paul introduced the next song. It was one I hadn't heard of.

A few minutes into the song, two young women in tight, short dresses waltzed up to a table in front of the stage. Their obvious fake blonde hair was curled tightly and seated on the top of their heads. From the next table over we were able to smell their cheap perfume and alcohal. Cyn, Astrid, and I exchanged skeptical glances. They soon ordered more drinks and began eyeing the boys on stage.

The taller girl wiggled her fingers at John and winked at him. John who was still playing guitar noticed right away and directed Paul's attention to the girls. Both seemed to share a silent conversation. John snickered and turned back to the audience, more specifically the front table. He winked back to the girls who giggled innocently.

I slowly turned back to Cynthia, waiting for her reaction. Her fists were clenched on the table as she glared at her boyfriend. I noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Cynthia..." Astrid began but was at a loss for words. I turned my attention back towards the stage.

Paul was singing and scanning the crowd. He swept his eyes across the room and finally they fell onto our table. Until this time, he didn't know that Cynthia, Astrid, and I were watching. His already large eyes grew even bigger. I eventually caught his eyes and he quickly turned away.

The song ended and Paul pulled John to the side of the stage. He tried to talk to him quietly, but to no avail.

"You dick! Cyn is right there!"

"Ey, McCartney lay off!"

"John, you have to talk to her, look at her!"

"Fuck off McCartney!" John finally shouted, clearly drunk. Paul rolled his eyes as John walked back to the center of the stage and began the next song without his friend. Seeing how he wasn't needed, Paul jumped off the stage and over to the table where we were sitting.

"Cynthia, I'm really sorry..." he started. She looked up at him briefly before running off.

"Good job," I sighed. I dismissed him and he headed back to the stage.

"We have to find her, she can't be alone here," Astrid said, a worried tone in her voice.

We quickly left the bar. As soon as we walked out we found our friend, sitting on the ground by the building.

"Let's go home, you can't stay here," Astrid reasoned and pulled Cynthia up. We all walked in silence to Astrid's house. I took my friend up to our room and we went right to bed. I'm not sure if either of us actually slept.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Astrid asked calmly.

"I'm positive," Cynthia replied. I sighed at how stubborn my friend could be. "There's no reason I want to see him. He didn't even bother coming around today."

It was true, none of the boys stopped by Astrid's house. They were performing within the next hour so we knew they would not be by.

"I'll see you then," Astrid smiled before she left the kitchen. I sat down at the table across from Cyn. I looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"I've seen what he was like in one night. It makes me wonder what he's done the rest of the time he's been here," I could hear how upset she was by the tone of her voice.

"What makes you think he's done anything else?" I asked, trying to improve the situation. She merely glared at me.

"You two just need to talk it out," I protested. When she was talking to John I would get time to talk to George.

"Fine," she agreed. I smiled and ran upstairs.

I found my way into Astrid's white bathroom. Her brush was lying on the sink next to a small bottle of perfume. I ran the brush through my hair a few times until it looked silky smooth. Quickly, I grabbed the perfume and sprayed myself. My finger slipped and I accidentally sprayed myself twice but I had no time to fix it. I ran back downstairs to meet Cynthia.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she sniffed the air.

"Uhh..." I couldn't find words to explain.

"Come on, I have a dress that I know you would look great in."

•••••

"See, you look amazing!" Cyn squealed in delight.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in our bedroom. She was letting me borrow a light peach dress.

"Now you're ready to talk to him," she smiled at me. I stared at her as she walked out of the room. How did she know?

"How do you know?" I asked when we were on the street on our way to the Indra Club.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you know about George and me?"

"Oh so you're a couple now!" Cynthia jokingly said.

"No! Stop kidding!"

"Well I just saw the way that you two are always looking at eachother. He makes it pretty obvious."

"Oh," I nodded as I listened. It was then that I noticed how dark it was. We saw the lights of the club in the distance and began to walk faster. The same drunken crowd stumbled about outside. I was glad to walk inside where it was safer.

I began to survey the room and my eyes locked on George. Everything about him was wonderful. The way he held his guitar. His hair. The way his clothes formed around his long and skinny body. His dark eyes. He was truly beautiful.

"Well that looks like time is up for us. 'Till tomorrow!" Paul spoke into the microphone and smiled at the crowd. The five musicians ran off the stage slapping each other on the back.

"We have to find them," I whispered to Cynthia and pointed her near a door which led to the back stage. We both quickly ran in so nobody else followed.

"Hey great performance!"

"Thanks, break a leg!" Paul shook a tall blonde boy's hand as he led his band on stage.

"Hello Anna and Cyn, you just missed Rory Storm and the Hurricanes! Great band you know," he tried to lighten the tension that was already forming.

"I brought her here to talk to John," I bluntly stated so John would understand. Paul nodded and backed off.

"Cyn..." John took his girlfriend's hand and they walked out of ear shot of the rest of us.

"Hi," George approached me cautiously.

"Oh, hello," I felt myself blushing.

"You know, I think we should talk, too."

"Yea I'd like that," I smiled at him. He dug his hands into his pockets as we walked outside. He leaned against the brick wall and looked at me. I felt uncomfortable and turned away, just in time to see a fight break out among the drunks.

"Not to be rude but I don't think this is safe here," I began.

"Yea," he laughed and looked up the street. There was a bench under a streetlight about a hundred yards away. That was a safe distance away from the night life.

We began walking in silence and I could tell he was nervous as well. I decided to sneak a glance up at him only to find that our eyes met. I blushed and turned to look back down at the road in front of me. It's not like we were in grade school, why was he acting so shy?

"What made you decide to come to Hamburg?" he decided to break the silence and I was greatful.

"Well Cynthia didn't want to go alone, and I was her only friend who didn't have a boyfriend back home. She thought the trip would do me good. I had nothing planned anyways." I noticed he perked up as I mentioned that I was single.

"That's nice," he seemed to be taking in everything I just told him. We arrived at the bench and sat down, a reasonable space between us.

"Anna, I'd like to see you," he turned up to meet my gaze.

"You are seeing me," I joked lightly and smiled.

"I mean, more. I really like you." I blushed as he carefully spoke to me.

"You don't 'ave to be nervous around me," he smiled a funny grin and slid a bit closer to me.

"I'm not really, I feel safe." I gazed at him reassuringly and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up at first before he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't oblige, I was cold. We sat on the bench for a while, breathing the cool, crisp air.

"Is this what you mean by seeing me?" I asked, half joking.

"I could get used to this," he laughed softly.

"Mmm." I snuggled up to him. The night was cold and it was now dark. The only light was from the street light and the club.

"It's late, I should walk you home," he offered as he removed his arm from around me. Immediately a chill came over me.

"Only if you want to. I can go by myself though."

"There's no way you're walking back alone. Not here." With that said, we started to walk back to Astrid's house. I pulled my arms around myself to try to warm up.

"I don't need this, here," George held out his leather jacket to me. I gladly put it on. It was very warm. It smelt like George: a calming mix of ciggies and something else I couldn't name.

Quicker than I wished, we arrived at the beautiful white house.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," George smiled as he grabbed my hand. I stared into his eyes before he turned away and walked back down the road. Sighing, I pulled his jacket tighter around me and walked through the door.


End file.
